A Bela e a Fera,a Total Drama Series fanfic
by Hermione Mellark Langdon
Summary: Depois que uma feiticeira colocou um terrível feitiço que fez o Príncipe Duncan se transformar em Fera,poderá uma simples e humilde garota conseguir quebrar o feitiço com o poder do amor? Duncan/Courtney/Justin .
1. Conhecendo o elenco

_Nota da autora:Voltei,crianças!Voltei com mais uma fic desse ótimo cartoon,depois das emoções da fic anterior!E agora trago essa fic,que é com um ótimo e lindo conto de fadas:A Bela e a Fera,com Courtney e Duncan como o casal principal!Eu sei que as fãs da Court devem estar chateadas comigo por ela não ter aparecido na fic anterior,portanto,essa é um presente para todos os que curtem(ou já curtiram) DunCour!E o vilão da fic será o Justin,como o Gaston!Bem,abaixo está o elenco:_

Courtney=Bela

Duncan=Fera

Justin=Gaston

Chris=Maurice(pai da Bela(no caso,Courtney))

Gwen=Velha/Feiticeira da cena do prólogo

Geoff=Lumiére

Harold=Horloge

Le Shawna=Madame Samovar

Cody=Zip

Noah=Le Fou

Bridgette=Guarda-Roupa

_Nota da autora II:Espero que tenham gostado do ''elenco'',espero que gostem da fic e já to vendo que muita gente aqui vai morrer de pena do Chris nessa fic,huahuahua!Ah,dois avisos:eu estou precisando de uma beta e agradeceria bastante se alguém se candidatasse.O outro é que no fim de cada capítulo,eu colocarei a música referente á ele,OK?Beijocas e boa fic para todos!_


	2. Prólogo

_Era uma vez,numa terra distante,um jovem príncipe chamado Duncan,que vivia num bonito tivesse tudo o que seu coração desejasse,ele era rude,egoísta e grosseiro._

_Numa noite de inverno,uma bruxa chamada Gwen veio ao castelo disfarçada como uma velha lhe ofereceu uma simples rosa em troca de abrigo contra o o príncipe ficou horrorizado ao ver o rosto da velha e ele a mandou ir a velha,vendo que ele não tinha amor no coração, disse para ele não se deixar levar pelas aparências e sim,pelo interior das pessoas._

_A bruxa se transformou diante dele em uma linda feiticeira.O Príncipe Duncan tentou pedir desculpas,mas era tarde o transformou em uma fera horrenda e a todos os empregados em objetos da casa.O encanto só seria quebrado quando a Fera aprendesse a amar alguém e fosse retribuído com o mesmo amor antes que a última pétala da rosa encantada(N/A:Sim,a feiticeira também encantou a rosa) caísse._

_Envergonhado por sua feiura,Fera de trancou em seu espelho encantado era a sua única janela para o mundo os anos se passarem,ele caiu em desespero e perdeu todas as esperanç poderia pensar em amar uma fera?_

_**Nota da autora:É isso,crianças!Prólogo da fic pronto!Acho essa parte da fic tão bonita,porque é aí que o Príncipe Duncan(ou Fera) vai aprender uma bonita lição,né?Eu pensei na Bridgette como a feiticeira no começo,mas eu achei a Gwen melhor para esse ,a Gwen é a minha personagem favorita de TD e ela não poderia ficar de fora,né?Eu também irei colocar as músicas do capítulo e a música desse capítulo é ''Prologue'',a primeira música do que estejam gostando e mandem reviews,OK?**_


	3. Conhecendo Courtney

_Não muito longe do castelo,num vilarejo,vivia uma bonita jovem chamada Courtney._

_Courtney adorava ler histórias de lugares distantes,de mágicos encantamentos e de príncipes em ansiava por algum excitamento em sua vida e alguém com quem dividí-lo alguém não era o charmoso Justin(N/A:O Justin?Charmoso?Sei...),que tinha anunciado sua intenção de se casar com Courtney,a mais bonita moça do achava Justin egoísta e arrorante. De mais a mais,ela tinha outros planos._

_Chris,o pai de Courtney,era um inventor,mas todas as suas invenções falhavam._

_-_Eu estou quase pronto para desistir desses restos de lixo!-_**Falou Chris um dia,chutando o seu úiltimo invento.**_

_**-**_-Você sempre diz isso.-_**Falou rindo Courtney.**_-Mas eu sei que você logo ganhará o primeiro prêmio da feira amanhã.

_Encorajado por Courtney,Chris finalmente acabou uma de suas invençõ tarde,ele empacotou tudo dentro da carroça atada ao seu cavalo Felipe e dirigiu-se para a feira._

_Mais tarde,eles ainda estavam na estrada._

-Nós temos que pegar um atalho pela floresta.-_**Decidiu Chris.**_

_A estrada da floresta era escura e Felipe ouviu os lobos uivando,recuou alarmado.._

_-_Ooa,Felipe,Ooa!-_**Gritou Chris.**__Mas apavorado,o cavalo fugiu e derrubou sua montaria._

_Chris teve que escapar dos lobos a pé.Quando sentiu que estava prestes a perder as forças,ele se deparou com os portões enferrujados de um escuro castelo._

_**Nota da autora:Segundo capítulo pronto!Nossa,to adorando retirar um pouco essa personalidade ''arrogante'' e mandona da Court e colocar a personalidade sonhadora e romântica da Bela nela!E que confusão que o Chris se meteu,puxa!O que será que a Fera vai fazer com ele?Espero que gostaram e a música do capítulo foi ''Belle'',a segunda música do ços e até o próximo capítulo!**_


	4. Salvando Chris e conhecendo a Fera

_Geoff deu uma olhada em Courtney e entendeu que ela era a pessoa que eles estavam esperando,a jovem que poderia quebrar o ,ele conduziu a garota até seu pai._

-Oh,papai!Nós temos que tirar você daqui!-_**Courtney gritou!-**_Suas mãos estão geladas!

-Vá embora,minha filha filha!Ele é muito perigoso!_-__**falou Chris,nervoso e assustado.**__N/A:Nossa,o Chris nervoso e com medo de algo?Sinistro,O.O)_

_-_Por favor,liberte meu pai!Não vê que ele está doente? _**Courtney implorou.**_

_**-**_Ele não deveria ter entrado em meus domínios!-_**Fera respondeu.-**_Não há nada que você possa é meu prisioneiro.

-Trocarei de lugar com ele.-_**Courtney falou.**_

_**-**_Courtney não!_**-Gritou Chris.**_-Não faça isso!

-Por favor,venha para a luz.-_**Pediu Courtney á Fera,com cara de dúvida.**__Fera fez o que a garota pediu e Courtney se assustou com a feiura de mesmo assim,ela se manteve firme._

_-_Então você tem que prometer que vai ficar aqui para sempre.-_**Fera falou.**_

_**-**_Sim,eu ficarei.-_**Respondeu Courtney,com a voz firme.**_

_**-**_Feito!_**-Disse Fera com brutalidade,fazendo a garota se ajoelhar e chorar.**_

_Ambos aceitaram o atirou Chris para fora do portão e o mandou para casa,numa carruagem encantada._

_Courtney ficou com o coração partido ao ver seu pai ir embora.(N/A:Nós também,né?)Ela não teve nem permissão para dizer sabia que tinha que manter a sua promessa.O guarda roupa(N/A:Será a Bridgette,XD)no seu quarto lhe mostrava que Fera não era tão mau quanto aparentava.E a comida do castelo era ,Courtney tentava viver o melhor que podia._

_Enquanto isso,no vilarejo,Chris irrompeu pela taverna,gritando:_

-Socorro!Ele trancou Courtney no cárcere!-_Mas quando ele falou da ''horrível fera'',os habitantes decidiram que o inventor estava maluco._

_Enquanto alguns riam de Chris,Justin levou seu amigo Ezequiel para um canto._

-Eu tenho um plano.-_**ele falou.**__Ele havia pensado num jeito de tentar convencer Courtney de se casar com ele._

_**Nota da autora:Capítulo 4 pronto,kids!Realente dá uma pena gigante do Chris e da Court nesse cap,não?Mas relaxem,que no próximo Fera e Courtney ainda vão se estranhar um bocado,mas ele vai começar a pegar leve com a menina.A música da cena da taverna é ''Gaston''.Uma música que eu acho que combina perfeitamente com o metido do Justin,não?Se estiverem gostando,reviews,ok?**_


	5. De Volta ao Vilarejo

_Enquanto isso,no vilarejo,Courtney estava esperando a volta de seu pai,quando Justin,com ar afetado,apresentou uma proposta._

_-_Imagine...-_**falou ele.-**_Uma cabana de caça,minha última caça assando no fogo,e a minha esposinha massageando meus pés.E você sabe quem será a esposinha?Você,Courtney!

_Courtney não sabia o que ,ela respondeu:_

_-_Sinto muito,Justin,mas eu não lhe mereço.(_N/A:Ai,essa deve ter doído pra caramba no ego grande do Justin,XD)_

_Enquanto ela tentava se desvencilhar dele,Justin saiu pela porta afora e caiu numa poça de lama,bem em frente a todos os habitantes que ele tinha convidado para seu casamento.(N/A:Huahuahauahaua!Mico em dobro,bem feito!)_

_-_Courtney será minha esposa!-_**falou exaltado.-**_Não tenham dúvidas!

_Mas Courtney não o ouviu,porque naquele momento,Felipe entrou galopando no pátio._

_-_Onde está papai?-_**Courtney gritou.-**_Você tem que me levar até ele!

_O cavalo estava cansado,mas carregou Courtney em suas ela viu o chapéu de seu pai no chão através do portão do castelo,sabia que ele tinha entrado no castelo proibido._

_**Nota da autora:3º capítulo pronto!Courtney conseguirá salvar seu pai da Fera?O que acontecerá com Courtney quando Fera ver a menina?Será que vão tirar Justin da poça de lama?*ainda rindo do mico duplo*Tudo isso no próximo capítulo!Ah,a música do capítulo é ''Belle(reprise)''**_


	6. Courtney no Castelo

_No castelo,Courtney não estava trancada nã tinha lhe dado permissão para ela ir á qualquer parte do castelo que ela quisesse ir...exceto á ala Oeste._

_Mas Courtney só pensava na ala momento em que ninguém estava olhando,ela escapuliu e foi até lá.Ela encontrou um quarto sujo cheio de espelhos rachados e móveis quebrados.A única coisa bonita e viva era a rosa encantada brilhando dentro de uma estava prestes a tocá-la quando Fera rosnou para ela._

_-_O que você está fazendo aqui?-_**ele grunhiu.-**_Saia daqui!

_Courtney estava e Harold a viram correr pelos corredores,mas não conseguiram alcançá correu para a porta da frente,montou em Felipe e escapou na fria noite.(N/A:Oba,chegou numa das cenas mais legais da fic:Quando Fera(Duncan) salva Courtney dos lobos na floresta*_*)_

_Enquanto Courtney e Felipe corriam pela floresta,eles perceberam os olhos amarelos e selvagens dos lobos no quando eles tentaram correr mais depressa,a rédea de Felipe se prendeu num galho de á empinou com medo e Courtney foi atirada ao chã,os lobos a cercaram,grunhindo._

_De repente,as gigantes garras de Fera agarraram um dos lobos e o arremessaram no de uma batalha feroz,os lobos fugiram ganindo pela Fera havia sido ferido._

_Courtney se preparava para pular em cima do cavalo,quando percebeu que Fera estava prostrado em hesitou um momento antes de correr para seu lado._

_**Nota da autora:Finalmente,estamos chegando na parte mais fofa da fic:quando Courtney e a Fera começam a ficar amigos*_*Mal vejo a hora de escrever a cena da dança da música-tema!Se estiverem gostando,reviews,OK?**_


	7. Alguma Coisa Aqui Aconteceu

_Courtney ajudou Fera a voltar para o castelo e cuidou de seus ferimentos até que ele ficasse pouco tempo,Courtney e Fera estavam lendo livros,fazendo refeições e dando caminhadas juntos._

_-_Isso não é maravilhoso?-_**Os objetos encantados concordavam,enquanto olhavam o casal se tornando amigos.**_

_Finalmente,Fera permitiu que os objetos encantados o vestissem com roupas novas._

_-_Hoje á noite,no momento certo,você precisa aconselhar que a ama!-_Geoff o aconselhou._

_(N/A:Ohhh,finalmente chegou na parte mais aguardada da fic;a cena da dança com a música-tema *-*)_

_Então,naquela noite,depois do jantar,Fera conduziu Courtney para o salão do baile e eles dançaram juntos uma linda canção de estavam indo para a varanda,Fera perguntou:_

-Courtney,você é feliz aqui comigo?

-Sim,mas...-_**Courtney falou.-**_Se ao menos eu pudesse ver meu pai,só por um momento...

-Tem um jeito.-_**Fera lhe disse.E então lhe entregou o espelho encantado.**_

_Quando Courtney olhou dentro do espelho,ela viu seu pai perdido e caído no chão da floresta,no meio da neve,procurando por ela.(N/A:Tadinho do Chris,gente!Ele tá passando por maus bocados para encontrar a Court, )_

_-_Oh não!Ele está doente!Pode estar morrendo!-_**Courtney falou.**_

_**-**_Então você deve encontrá-lo.-_**Fera disse.-**_Eu a leve um espelho com você,pois terá um meio de olhar sempre para o passado...e se lembrar de mim.

_Enquanto Fera se despedia de Courtney,que ia embora levando o espelho,Harold entrou na varanda:_

_-_Ora,ora,senhor!-_**falou ele,brincando.-**_O senhor surpreendeu a todos nós esta noite!Nem eu sabia de todos esses seus talentos!Aonde foi a moça?-_**perguntou.**_

_**-**_Ela foi embora.-_**respondeu Fera tristemente.-**_Eu a deixei ir.

-Mas...mas por quê?-_**perguntou Harold,incrédulo.**_

_**-**_Porque eu a amo.-_**respondeu Fera.**_

_Enquanto isso,Courtney dispara pela floresta,procurando Chris e encontra seu pai se arrastando pela floresta._

_-_Papai!-_**gritou Courtney,enquanto levantava seu pai e o colocava em cima de Felipe.-**_Vem,vamos para casa.

_**Nota da autora:Oh,foi tão fofo escrever esse capítulo!Confesso que rolou uma lágrima no meu olho quando escrevi a cena que Fera(Duncan) diz que deixou Courtney ir embora porque a ama e na cena final,quando Courtney encontra Chris na floresta,procurando por ela!As músicas do capítulo são ''Something There''(Alguma Coisa Aqui Aconteceu) e ,lógico,''Beauty and the Beast''(A Bela e a Fera).Se estiverem gostando,reviews,OK?Até o próximo capítulo!**_


	8. A Maldade De Justin

_Enquanto isso,Justin tinha convencido o diretor de um hospício a trancar plano era simples-ele iria convencer Courtney de que ela era a única pessoa que poderia salvar seu pai,mas só se ela concordasse em se casar com ele._

_-_Todo mundo sabe que o seu pai é um lunático,falando sobre uma fera gigante,mas Courtney fará qualquer coisa para protegê-lo!-_**Justin explicou.**_

_Mas quando Justin e o diretor chegaram,seguidos por uma multidão de curiosos do vilarejo,Courtney levantou o espelho encantado e mostrou a imagem de Fera,que estava rugindo,_

_-_Meu pai não é maluco!-_**ela protestou.-**_Fera é real e também muito bondoso!

_Justin percebeu que Courtney gostava de Fera em vez ,ele arrancou o espelho dela._

_-_Ela é tão maluca quanto seu pai!-_**falou para a multidão.-**_Fera irá roubar suas crianças e incendiar suas casas!Temos que matá-lo!

_E então a multidão enraivecida seguiu com Justin através da floresta para atacarem o castelo de Fera._

_**Nota da autora:Capítulo 7 pronto!Quero avisar que faltam apenas um capítulo para o grande final!Espero que todos vocês tenham sentido ódio do Justin nesse cap,porque no próximo,eu garanto que esse ódio vai subir,huahuahua!Ah,está chegando perto o momento de revermos o nosso Duncan como o príncipe da cena final*_*A música desse capítulo é ''The Mob Song'' e toca na cena da invasão ao que tenham gostado do capítulo e quero reviews,OK?**_


	9. A Invasão no Castelo de Fera

_Os objetos encantados da casa viram a multidão pelas janelas do castelo e se prepararam para se defender. No momento em que os habitantes invadiram o castelo,uma armada de objetos zangados estavam prontos á sua espera._

_-_A gora!-_**Geoff gritou liderando o ataque. **__Imediatamente facas, vassouras, móveis e objetos se arremessaram pelo ar em direção á população atônita._

_Mas Fera, certo que tinha perdido Courtney para sempre (N/A: Isso é o que ele acha que aconteceu, mas não foi, XD.), não tinha vontade de lutar._

-O que devemos fazer ,mestre?-_**Le Shawna lhe perguntou.**_

_**-**_Isso não me interessa agora. Deixe que venham!-_**Fera respondeu.**_

_Portanto,quando Justin invadiu seu quarto,ele nem pensou em lutar e em tentar se defender._

_-_Porque a Courtney ficaria com alguém como você quando ela tem alguém como eu?-_**gritou Justin,raivoso.**_

_Quando Courtney chegou segundos depois, viu que Justin tinha obrigado Fera a caminhar para a extremidade do telhado do castelo._

_-_Não!-_Courtney gritou._

_O som da voz de Courtney despertou nele os instintos de Fera. Ele agarrou Justin pelo pescoço e o suspendeu sobre a extremidade do telhado._

_-_Deixe-me ir!Eu farei qualquer coisa!-_Justin implorava._

_Cheio de raiva, Fera hesitou por um momento e entendeu que no fundo, não era uma fera. Ele colocou Justin á salvo num balcão e se voltou para Courtney, que tinha subido correndo ao seu encontrou._

_Mas no momento em que Fera se moveu para abraçar Courtney, Justin puxou uma longa faca de caça de dentro de suas botas... e apunhalou Fera pelas costas.(N/A:Ai ,gente,senti a dor do Duncan(Fera) em mim agora, )_

_Fera deu um grito de dor. Justin deu uns passos para trás amedrontado e escorregou na borda caindo do telhado._

_**Nota da autora: Oba chegou o grande final!Preparadas para matar a saudade do nosso amado Príncipe Duncan?Ele vai estar lindo na cena final*_*(Quando é que o Duncan não está lindo e sexy,XD?)E nossa,por falar no nosso príncipe,dá uma pena enorme dele na cena final,quando o Justin fere ele com a faca de caça, Eu admito que chorei na hora de escrever essa parte,comofaz?Ah, sim, para as que adoram o Chris e ficaram preocupadas com ele nessa fic,podem relaxar,porque ele não sofrerá mais,OK?Espero sinceramente que todos tenham gostado da fic!Reviews,crianças! **_


	10. A Transformação e o Grande Final

_Mas Fera havia sido terrivelmente ferido. Courtney correu para o seu lado e o abraçou._

_-_Você voltou... -_**Fera sussurrou. -**_Pelo menos eu posso vê-la pela última vez.

-Não fale assim. Você ficará bom!-_**Courtney falou, segurando suas lágrimas.**_

_No quarto de Fera, a última pétala da rosa estava a ponto de cair._

_-_Não!Por favor, não me deixe. Eu lhe amo!-_**Courtney balbuciou e se abaixou para beijá-lo no momento em que a última pétala caiu.**_

_Em um passe de mágica, a rosa transformou Fera num lindo príncipe!(N/A: Aaaaaaah!*grita de alegria*seja bem-vindo de volta,lindinho*_*!)_

_-_Courtney,sou eu!-_**falou o Príncipe Duncan.**_

_Courtney corou nos braços do Príncipe Duncan.(N/A:Sortuda!E ainda pega o cara mais gato da história...)Enquanto os dois se beijaram,sentia-se mágica no momento,Geoff,Harold,Le Shawna e Cody ,e todos retornaram á sua forma humana._

_Naquela noite,o castelo estava cheio de amor enquanto Courtney e o Príncipe Duncan dançavam e dançavam sem tirar os olhos um do outro.E o castelo mais uma vez se encheu de vida e alegria._

_**Nota da autora:E...Chegamos no gran finale!O Duncan tá lindo no final da fic,né?Foi a cena que eu mais estava ansiosa para escrever!E bem feito para o Justin,teve o final que mereceu!A música do capítulo,lógico,é Beauty and The Beast(Reprise).Quero agradecer a todos que leram a fic e quero avisar que eu já tenho um projeto preparado: O Rei Leão,com Duncan e Gwen como Simba e Nala*_*Até a próxima fic!Beijocas!**_


End file.
